It has been found that the prior art mini-type air compressor on the market utilizes a motor to drive a piston to compress air. However, when the compressor is turned on, the motor will immediately drive the piston to reciprocate in a cylinder thereby producing a relatively large transient current through the motor and therefore shortening its working life.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved mini-type air compressor which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.